24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed military personnel
Steven Arthur? Who's the military officer played by Steven Arthur? How do you know the Officer in DC is played by Stephen Mendel and not Steven Arthur? Comp25 01:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : When I originally linked to, and made the entry for, Officer in DC, I had merely assumed that the co-star credit for "Steven Arthur" was correct. It turned out that I had merely duplicated an error that appeared in the 24 credits. Between August 25 and 27, I and Stephen Mendel exchanged 10 emails, in which I primarily asked him about the discrepancy I had stumbled onto. In Mendel's professional demo reel, available on his website, he included the scene where the man in this picture spoke with Alan Dale/Prescott. The actor in that picture is identical to Mendel, so I asked him why "Steven Arthur" was credited instead. Mendel was surprised and had simply never noticed this credit error, assured me his middle name wasn't Arthur, and said he made an error report to IMDB. I haven't spoken to him since, but occasionally I check IMDB to see if they made the correction. They haven't, as of this posting. : So to make a long story short, what we do know is that the character we've labeled "Officer in DC" is played by Mendel. Since Steven Arthur's inclusion appears to be an error, and we don't have images of the actor S Arthur himself to compare to any other Military officer appearing in that episode (if there even are any), the deduction is that he's at least a credit-only. I've recently been thinking of changing it from the current listing to: :: Stephen Mendel (as "Steven Arthur") as Military Officer : ... and then linking Military officer to Officer in DC. 02:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just thought of something. What about that military officer that took Palmer's key card? Maybe that's Steven Arthur? Also, IMDB has like three guys named Steven Artuhr, and they might all be the referring to the same guy or something. Comp25 04:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) : It sounds conjectural. If evidence comes along, it might be worth considering. But in the meantime compare the picture to Stephen Mendel's actor images. It's the same fellow. I simply haven't a clue who played the man that took Palmer's key card. 05:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :: In case anyone reads this, Comp's instinct was correct, and I verified it using the short film Eternal where Steven Arthur appeared. As of this post, you can see it for yourself on YouTube here. 06:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Air Force Pilot Should this pilot be in this article or in the flight personnel one? Thief12 04:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think he should be in flight personnel--Acer4666 22:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It's for "civilian" flight people. 00:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, true. There's currently an F-18 pilot on there, and also a Starkwood guy - do private military personnel count as "civilians"? There's also a "commando" on the civilians page, I wondered about him too. I dno what the rules on private military being civilians are. :::Also, could the argument for putting CTU pilots on that page also extend to military flight personnel? In that, flight personnel is the more specific label for them? With the CTU argument it seems to be that the chopper pilots are a subgroup of the ctu agents which are a subgroup of the civilians, but I don't see the unnamed character pages as subgroups of each other. If that was the case, then why pick civilians/not civilians as the top-level division? I think the people should be listed as what most accurately describes what they do - if (like the f-18 pilot) they fly planes for a living, shouldn't they be under flight personnel?--Acer4666 13:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Also note that the civilian-only criteria currently does not apply to the Flight personnel category, which contains people like Clarke (Day 4), John Hansen, Mitch Anderson--Acer4666 13:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Private military is not state-sponsored military, they are always just mercenary civilians. That's one of the key points of Season 7: the fact that they are not US Armed Services and are therefore sort of "running amok". The term "commando" can refer to both military and mercenary so it depends on the context. Also, CTU personnel are civilians too (like FBI etc in real life), so they should remain on the flight personnel page. :: Since the F-18 pilot is military, he belongs on the military personnel pages (not sure how he snuck through). Now although I don't know how things are in the UK, it is true that in the US that a military flight person is more specifically known as "military" ... and the flight duties are a proud second. It would be extremely strange for Americans to see American military characters divided out based on a skillset into a group of civilians when there cannot be any overlap and when there is already a military persons page. :: Although the 2 unnamed pages in question and Category:Flight personnel don't match in their criteria, it doesn't state anywhere that a category has to match up perfectly with an unnamed character page with a similar scope. You see, there can be overlap with categories (a military pilot can have both the military category and the flight category). But since there cannot be overlap with unnamed entries, we go by the most distinguishing factor and place the military pilots on the unnamed military page. I promise, if your next post argues against this and includes the word "consistency" I'm going to vomit all over my keyboard! 15:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, ok that makes sense. I just knew we'd have to do a move one way or the other, so wanted to check the status quo was the right set of rules to have. I guess CTU pilots aren't actually CTU agents - they're just pilots that CTU hire to ferry the real agents to the hotzone. :::Also, I'm baking some bread at the minute and don't know what consistency the dough should have; can you help? :P--Acer4666 18:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: !! Past handful of days here have been legitimately hilarious! Normally when I type "lol" the actual real life reaction I have is more of a chuckle, but hell, my face hurts laughing at what you just said, and all this barefeet shenanigans! 20:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bryce Lenon's Mechanic The mechanic played by Bryce Lenon has a name tag on his uniform. It is partially seen during the first scene, and also when Mitch Anderson is wearing it talking to Horter. I'm almost certain it's "larkin" - can anyone else check this out?--Acer4666 22:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : I definitely will later today. Nice catch, it would be cool to move other fellow from the Unnamed pages. 00:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure of this being Larkin - I'll do the move soon, if anyone gets the chance to check it out soonish. I think the "kin" is confirmed during the first scene when Mitch Anderson kills him (about 04:12 mins into Day 4: 9:00pm-10:00pm, then you can see the full name when Mitch is talking to Horter (around 19 minutes in on my dvd)--Acer4666 (talk) 16:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: What the hell, I must have started watching the episode and then just forgot about this. My bad. Anyway I checked and I'm seeing different letters. The first letter is L, agreed, but the last three are almost certainly KOV. (My best guess is Lenkov but the EN are very uncertain.) I just emailed a handful of clips to you, the only really useful one is "ishot-9.jpg", which is right before Anderson opens Horter's door. Using that pic I'm 99.9% certain the last letter is V and ~90% certain of the prior two letters. Thoughts? 18:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I thought I could see a V in the second scene but thought it was just the fold in the fabric, but your shots from the first scene make me see that it ends in KOV. I've rewatched, and am pretty sure of the EN (I think your ishot-12.jpg shows the EN the best). Thanks for taking the shots and deciphering it - how do you feel about the name being Lenkov? ::::Also just for future, I've kind of stopped using that e-mail address and use gmail more now--Acer4666 (talk) 20:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's amazing how blurred this name always is at all the angles. But, at this point I agree a move is justified. We just may be wrong by 1 letter or something, but "Lenkov" is more accurate than our outdated claim that he was unnamed. Do the honors bro, & don't forget to mention your discovery that Anderson creepily wore his clothes. (hey also I took the liberty of trimming the exact email, don't want any spam-bots crawling around and finding that!) 06:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::When Horter picked up his phone and talked to his superior, did his superior said "Brannon" or something like that? I'm not sure about the spelling. --William 10:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I honestly couldn't hear anything on the other end of the phone, although my subtitles say that the other end says "Flight ops". Then again, it also says the guy gives his name as "Hoader"--Acer4666 (talk) 13:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh that must be "flight ops". My bad. --William 13:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Move the Sangalan Rebels seen during Redemption? The People's Freedom Army was not an official state, and it wasn't even an official military -- it was an insurgency/rebel group. It did not hold political power over Sangala. So shouldn't all those guyz be moved to the Unnamed terrorists page?--SuperbowserX (talk) 07:50, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Capitalizing "Marine" Anyone object to me capitalizing "Marine" in these headings and elsewhere? In the US this is a capitalized word. There are 2 redirects to Jarrett Michael's Marine ("Pentagon security marine" and "Pentagon security guard") so I would also cleanup those to "Pentagon security 'M'arine". 05:36, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Well, it is true to the certain level that the U.S. Marines are capitalized, like Blue Rook said regarding 'M'arines. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:52, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Seems like this is the standard for members of the US Marine Corps, so sounds good!--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:04, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :::What about Williams (marine), Harris (marine) and Osborne (marine)? Do we change them to the 'M'arine as well? --William (talk) 09:53, June 3, 2019 (UTC)